1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a kit for assembling a disposable applicator for inserting an implant, in particular a rod-like implant containing an active substance, under the skin of a human or animal. The invention further relates to a method of assembling an applicator.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,267 relates to a device for subcutaneous implantation of single and plural elongated medicament pellets comprising a single dosage where magazine feeding is not applicable because considerations of sterility and cross-contamination require a fresh needle and obturator for each patient. The device includes a cannula supported at a proximal end thereof by a hub which slides within a tubular barrel, the barrel supporting an obturator which selectively penetrates the cannula to maintain an implanted pellet in position as the cannula is withdrawn. For single pellet dosages, the pellet is carried in the fore part of the cannula, while in the case of multiple pellet dosages, the additional pellets, prior to loading, are carried in open-ended cylindrical tubes engageable with a proximal end of the hub whereby the obturator may be employed to transfer the pellet to the cannula from the sleeve which is discarded. Repositioning of the hub within the sleeve is then accomplished without disengagement of the distal end of the cannula from the tissues of the patient and additional implantations may then be performed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,016,895 relates to injectors, and more particularly to a veterinarian's injector of the type designed for subcutaneous implantation of solids in animals. U.S. Pat. No. 3,016,895 discloses a device wherein a longitudinally bored pellet receiving and loading unit is hingedly mounted so that it may be misaligned with the body of the injector, so that a solid pellet may be easily inserted therein, for convenient loading of the injector.
WO 2004/089458 relates to a device for inserting implantable objects beneath the skin of a patient, including a handle for grasping the device and a base connected to the handle. The base comprises a post, a cannula, and a flexible actuator positioned in an angled track. The cannula is positioned coaxially around and is longitudinally slidable over the post from an extended position, where an implantable object is retained in the cannula, to a retracted position, where the implantable object is released from the cannula. In operation the implanting device may be loaded with an implantable object either manually or with a cartridge. One embodiment of the device according to WO 2004/089458 is a kit which may include additional parts along with an implanting device which may be combined together to implant therapeutics, pharmaceuticals, or microencapsulated sensors into a patient. The kit may include the implanter in a first compartment. A second compartment may include a syringe, needles, scalpel, and any other instruments needed. A third compartment may include gloves, drapes, wound dressings and other procedural supplies for maintaining sterility of the implanting process, as well as an instruction booklet. A fourth compartment may include additional cannula and posts.
WO 01/68168 relates to a disposable device for inserting one or several implants, said device comprising a tubular cannula (10) provided with a tip (11), said cannula also serving as a container for the implants, a plunger (20) and a handle (30) having a first end (31) directed towards the cannula (10), and a second end (32) directed away from the cannula. The plunger (20) and the handle (30) are attached or attachable to each other in a fixed manner, and the cannula (10) is arranged to be movable in the longitudinal direction, so that the plunger (20) is placed therein. The device in WO 01/68168 is characterized in that i) the cannula (10) can, after inserting the implant or implants, be drawn on top of the plunger (20) so far, that the tip (11) of the cannula (10) becomes covered by the handle (30) or by a piece connected to the handle (30), and/or that ii) the cannula (10) is, when drawn to its extreme position, towards the second end (32) of the handle (30), arranged to be irretrievably locked in relation to the plunger (20).
EP 1 300 173 relates to a hand held implanter for containing and depositing a subcutaneous implant beneath the skin of a patient. FIGS. 11 to 13 illustrate one preferred method for loading the implant (18) into the implanter (110) in the case where the implanter is not preloaded by employing an implant containing vial (90). The vial (90) maintains the implant in a sterile condition during transportation, storage, and loading.
US 2001/0031940 relates to a device for administering implants. The device is a syringe-like device having a plunger, an injection cannula, and an active substance container there-between. The active substance container includes two retaining elements for preventing inadvertent dispensing of an implant. The retaining elements are flexible, and may be O-rings.
WO 98/58698 discloses an implantation device (1) comprising a hollow needle (2), preferably of the type having a chamfered tip profile, and a body (3) adjoining the needle part comprising a plunger (5), preferably having a chamfered tip profile capable of blending with the needle tip profile. The device is made preloadable by being provided with a chamber (7) capable of holding an implant (8), which chamber is positioned radially outside the periphery of the plunger (5) and has a directly or indirectly open connection to a channel (6) surrounding the plunger. The plunger is capable of closing off and opening up the chamber by being displaced.
In light of the above prior art, there is a particular need for a kit which can serve to reduce the risk of damaging the, often delicate, implant during (automated) introduction of the implant into a cannula and/or a cannula holder and which facilitates such introduction at a late stage of assembly of the applicator. This is particularly important in cases where the applicator comprises intricate design features to enhance e.g. ergonomics and/or operation safety.